


Hold On

by hookedoncaptainswan



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedoncaptainswan/pseuds/hookedoncaptainswan
Summary: Max and Zoey have been together for three years now and life is starting to get the better of them. Can they hold on or just let go...
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a month ago with intentions of continuing it, but I just couldn't figure out where to go with it. I offered it up for someone else to take over and ladylillianrose told me to just post it as-is! It's painful, so be prepared... 
> 
> The song is Hold On by Chord Overstreet. I didn't write it based on this song, but it felt like it went well with the story. It also is not a heart song, it's just a vibe thing.

“You promised that I would never lose you.” Zoey said in disbelief, tears welling in her eyes.

“And I meant it! I never thought that  _ this  _ was what we’d become.” He said, gesturing at nothing in particular.

“What do you mean? Max, we’re fine!”

“Fine?!” He laughed indignantly. “We fight  _ all the time _ and over stupid things that aren’t even worth it, but we fight anyway! We haven’t gone out together in over 3 months because one of us is always working late. None of our friends want to hang out with us, because they know that something is off. How is any of that _ fine _ ?” Zoey was quiet.

_ Loving and fighting _

_ Accusing, denying _

_ I can't imagine a world with you gone _

_ The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of _

_ I'd be so lost if you left me alone _

“Zoey, when was the last time you told me you loved me?” 

“Last night, while you were sleeping.” She replied immediately. Max’s eyebrows shot up, clearly not expecting that answer. “The time before that was two and a half weeks ago when you told me about your promotion at work.”

“Right…” He trailed off. 

“When was the last time you told me  _ you _ loved  _ me _ ?” She asked in return. Max only lowered his head, grimacing. 

“Thirty seven days ago. The night we had that argument about my parents wanting us to visit them for thanksgiving. I was apologizing and I told you I loved you… I haven’t---”

“You haven’t said it since then.” She finished for him. “I know. I didn’t… I… Is there a  _ reason _ you haven’t?” 

He remained silent, avoiding her eyes. “Zoey…” He swallowed.

“Max do you not… do you not love me anymore?”

_ Hold on, I still want you _

_ Come back, I still need you _

_ Let me take your hand, I'll make it right _

_ I swear to love you all my life _

_ Hold on, I still need you _

“Of  _ course _ I still love you… but I don’t know that I can do…” He gestured between them. “ _ this _ , anymore. It physically hurts to be upset with you and I just…” Max shrugged, giving up on his train of thought.

“So you just want to quit? You want  _ us _ to be over? You’re willing to throw away eight  _ years _ rather than to try and fix it?”

“Zo, don’t you think that if this was reparable that we would have figured it out by now?”

“We haven’t even tried!”

“I have! I have  _ tried _ and  _ tried _ , but we never change!” Zoey recoiled, Max never raises his voice even if they are fighting he is always the level headed one. 

“Well then let  _ me _ try! Please, Max. I don’t know what I’d do without you…” 

_ I don't wanna let go _

_ I know I'm not that strong _

_ I just wanna hear you _

_ Saying baby, let's go home _

_ Let's go home _

Despite everything, he knows that he can never say no to Zoey, so he opened his arms to hold her. Max loves her.  _ He still loves her _ , but they’ve hurt each other so much and he wasn’t sure they could fix this. Holding her in his arms Max could hear her speaking, though he couldn’t understand the words. He kissed the crown of her head and whispered, “I love you.”

Despite everything, Max is still her safe place, so she ran into his arms. Zoey was afraid. She knows she almost lost him tonight. She  _ can’t lose him _ . Holding on as tight as she can, Zoey murmured apologies and ‘I love you’s’ while she cried in his arms. She felt his lips brush the top of her head and heard him say that he loved her for the first time in thirty seven days. She smiled, with hope that she wasn’t too late.

_ Hold on, I still want you _

_ Come back, I still need you _


End file.
